fnaf: truth, dare, OR THA TORTURE
by imanol7211
Summary: Yes, there will be torture. WARNING LOTTA REFERENCES, KISSING, AND UM... STUFF. RATED T CUZ ITS FAZBEARS. 9000 VIEWS (note: I will go for 50 chapters) NO LEMON (note: THIS STORY IS NOW GLOBAL) word is glitched, might not update for a while. CHECK PROF FOR UPDATES
1. INTRO

**FNAF truth, dare, or a pie!**

**WILL USE SPECIAL ONES FORM OTHER FAN FICS, I will list them below**

**Kudleyfan (I finally now where I got sierra {google oc} form: D)**

**Grantzelemons (I think)**

**Crazybird**

**Kingstriker**

**And finally ink and realms**

**Once I have permission I will use them**

**Rules:**

**NO ADULT STUFF (only mild stuff)**

**Must put it for who (ex: foxy: kiss chica [lel])**

**(And now I have it stuck in blue {hopefully fanfiction will change this to black})**

**Must place name "even if ur guest" thank you :D**


	2. CHAP 1

**Chapter 1**

Mike was playing super smash bros with the animatronics until the phone rang

"Sorry guys, gotta take this" he said. Mike was waiting for a package arrive and he kept it a secret.

"What is it mate?" said foxy.

"You'll see"

Mike went outside to see the package and brought it in.

"What is in the pack-?" Freddy was interrupted when the package splatted open

Imanol: hello, my name is Imanol and I will be your host for the truth, Dare or pie show

*Pizzeria turns into a huge arena with a small torture chamber that read

**For people who don't wanna dare!***

**All: *gulp***

Foxy *whispers to mike* you're gonna get a stuffing after this!

Imanol: even the toy animatronics, BB, and Puppet will join us!

All: *groan*

Imanol: let's see the dares (will add a few)

**ICherryPop**

FOXY: KISS CHICA ON THE LIPS! (Or Beak whatevs)  
Bonnie: Sing a Spanish song!  
Freddy: Poke Bonnie for 1 hour!

Foxy: wait what?

Chica: *kisses foxy on the lips*

Foxy: *faints*

Bonnie: um… I don't know any

Imanol: into the Torture pit!

Bonnie: Estas son las mañanitas  
que cantaba el rey David  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
te las cantamos aquí.  
Despierta mi bien despierta  
Mira que ya amaneció  
Ya los pajaritos cantan  
La luna ya se metió.

¡Qué linda está la mañana  
en que vengo a saludarte  
Venimos todos con gusto  
y placer a felicitarte!  
El día en que tú naciste,  
nacieron todas las flores  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.

Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.  
Y En la pila del bautismo  
cantaron los ruiseñores.  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

Volaron 7 palomas  
por toditas las ciudades  
Hoy por ser dia de tu santo  
Te deseamos felicidades  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

Despierta (nombre de la persona)  
despierta  
Paso el tiempo de dormir  
Ya los gallos muy contentos  
cantaron kikiriki  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

Quisiera ser solecito  
Para entrar por tu ventana  
Y darte los buenos dias  
acostadita en cama  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

Quisiera ser un san juan  
quisiera ser un san pedro  
para venirte a saludar  
con la musica del cielo  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

De las estrellas del cielo  
tengo que bajarte dos,  
Una para saludarte,  
otra para decirte adiós.  
Volaron cuatro palomas  
por toditas las ciudades  
hoy por ser día de tu santo  
te deseamos felicidades.  
Con rácimos de flores  
hoy te vengo a saludar.  
Y hoy por ser día de tu santo  
te venimos a cantar.

Toy Bonnie: *giggles*

Bonnie: *punches*

Freddy: oh bonnie *poke* *poke*

Bonnie: *mutters* must not lose temper

30 mins later

Freddy :*poke*

Bonnie: *super slaps freddy*

Freddy: ow!

**Kapowpowpow**

Sorry I got confused with your rules...but I'm just going to throw an idea out there...the crew (except Chica) have a pizza fight over this woman. Then, Chica realizes all the pizza is gone and she...(this is the part where you guys add the rest). Well, did you like? I know...it's corny.

Imanol: heres chicas pizzas*throw them all*

*10 minutes later*

Chica: my poor poor pizzas!

((The words look so bold!)

**Like, Review and follow :D**


	3. CHAP 2

Imanol: and we are back with truth or dare or that word!

Marionette: can someone stuff him

T. Freddy: nope

Imanol: Let's see them

Squeakyhammer555

I dare the old animatronics to push the new animatronics in a pool! Counting bb and puppet.

Old ones: *walks up to them*

BB: hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahah

Freddy: *throws BB in pool* shut up you *gorilla* (yes I'm doing that whenever I want them to curse)

Imanol: let's just skip a bit

**2 *gorilla* hours later**

Chica and foxy: just go in puppet

Marionette: my name is marionette! *kicks foxy*

Chica: OH *gorilla* NO! *throws marionette in*

Imanol: finally! Let's see the next

Afriendnorfoe

Foxy and Mangle dare: Go through Portal co-op test chambers  
Freddy truth Y U So Fat  
Animatronics and guards truth: do you like your counter parts (example mike do you like fritz and Jeremy)

Foxy: what's portal

Mangle: and what's co-op?

**2 hours later**

Foxy: *shoots one up and down* wheee

Mangle: *picks up foxy portal gun and shoots near mike*

*CRASH*

Mike: ow

Foxy: I hate this

Freddy: me or toy Freddy?

T. Freddy: *runs out crying*

Freddy: I'm built this way so shut up afriendnorfoe

Freddy: personally I find my counterpart sensitive

T Freddy: I'll show you sensitive! *runs up to him only to get a fist to the face*

**WASTED**

**Foxy: mangle is pretty**

**Mangle: huh?**

**BB: do u mean BG**

**Imanol: yeah**

**BB: she is totes adorbs**

**BG: what? *hits BB with sign***

**BB: ow!**

**Bonnie: she is not even like me!**

T Bonnie: what, I'll have you know I'm a boy! Not a girl! *slaps bonnie*

Bonnie: I forever hate you.

Chica: only if she likes pizza

T Chica: you bet I do! Plus I like cake!

Chica: yay! *high fives her*

Marionette: I don't have a counterpart

Golden Freddy: me neither

Imanol: wait what?!

Shadow Freddy and shadow bonnie: LOLZ

Mike: Jeremy had an easier job, I still hate him

Fritz: and me?

Jeremy: that was hurtful

Mike: you're just ugly!

Fritz: *punches mike* #donthatefritz

Imanol: that's random

Imanol: anyway… see you next round!

**Like favorite and follow**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE (dont place dares on here)

**Only put the dare on the latest chapter or I will not use it because I might overlap them. Ok?**


	5. CHAP 3

Imanol: and we are back! But first, I got two presents from viewers.

Afriendnorfoe: that's me *places a Sparta pit*

Superduke1000: here. *gives a machine gun, a ginormous hammer, and takes out a *gorilla* for torture*

Imanol: get rid of that *gorilla*

Superduke1000: fine. *runs off*

Afriendnorfoe: see ya *walks off* but first *moves Freddy in front of Sparta pit* THIS IS FAZBEARS! *kicks him in* now bye! *walks off*

Freddy: *climbs out* never let him do a dare again *points at the running afriendnorfoe*

Bonnie: *crushes freddy's arms, making him fall into the pit again*

Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Imanol: Let's read the dares!

Sweg God OF *gorilla*

Marionette kiss mike 20 times and mike let her!

Mike: what!? Kiss Jeremy or fritz.

Marionette: I'm not doing it.

Imanol: see you two in the pit! *kicks them in* THIS IS STILL FAZBEARS. *Freddy climbs out*

Freddy: where's bonnie?!

Imanol: save it. Let's see the next one

WOOPKIP

To: Foxy  
Foxy, I dare you to kiss Balloon Boy *Grabs popcorn* you might as well consider it torture

Imanol: where is woop anyway?

Woopkip: hi *holds out popcorn*

Imanol: oh

Foxy: me? Kiss him? Nuh uh

Imanol: want the pit?

Foxy: *kisses BB* I still hate you

Imanol: hehe. Now, NEXT! Oh look Freddy. Here's afriendnorfoe's letter.

Freddy: don't you dare!

Imanol: don't worry, it's not for you.

Freddy: ok.

Afriendnorfoe

Chica: I dare her to watch me eat all her pizzas

Afriendnorfoe: READY!

Chica: don't you *gorilla* don't!

Afriendnorfoe: *eats them all*

Chica: *starts crying* make it stop!

Afriendnorfoe: fine!

Imanol: more dramatic than expected…

Superduke1000

Chica, let's see how long you can last without eating pizzas with pizzas all around you

foxy and mangle, make out for 5 hours

guards: do a gun fight with exos

Chica: really tempting duke. *all pizzas placed around her* I can d- *eats them all*

Imanol: it wasn't even 3 seconds!

Chica: what?

Foxy: nope

Mangle: *does anyway for 5 hrs.*

Guards: what are exos?

Mike: I know *double jumps and shotguns them*

Imanol: *revives them* there!

Jeremy and fritz: ow

I AM YOUR FATHER

Mike: kiss Freddy lololololololooollllllll

Mike: *climbs out* WHAT!?

Mike and Freddy: NO!

Imanol: *Point's machine gun at them*

Mike: fine! *kisses* I hate this

Freddy: me too.

Imanol: next!

Guest (I said put a name even if you are not a guest)

Bonnie: kiss Freddy

Bonnie: (good thing she is a girl in the story) ok…

Freddy: *kisses on the cheeks* he never said where, or she.

RA99

BONNIE &amp; TOY BONNIE: Dance step.  
FREDDY: Touch Foxy's butt.  
Truth, MIKE: Have you ever *gorilla* in your pants since you started to work here?

*Silence*

Bonnie and toy bonnie: *dance steps*

Foxy: hehe! *looks at letter* what!?

Freddy: touch Foxy's butt?! Nope! *does anyway*

Foxy: hey!

Ninjapirateform

Dare Golden Freddy: Eat Marmite! XP

Golden Freddy: What's marmite? *eats anyway*

Imanol: faster than I expected. And look, another by squeaky hammer

Squeakyhammer555

DARE: I dare everyone to read a Fanfiction with them paired with someone

TRUTH: toy Freddy were you programmed to be sensitive, or did something happen in your life to make you act like that?

Bonnie: me paired with mike?! Eww

Mike: what!? *reads the same*

Foxy: Why always foxy x chica

Chica: I know!

Mangle: why no me? Oh wait! Here it is. Foxy?

Fritz: no me :(

Jeremy: hmm. Foxy x Jeremy!? What?

Toy animatronics: can't seem to find them

Puppet: me x BB?

BB: loll

Imanol: I'm nowhere.

Endo: hi

Imanol: WHAT?

Shadow animatronics: nope!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Toy Freddy: I have no idea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

DJ Nicole guest

Foxy: do you like Chica if so kiss bonnie Freddy and chica on the lips then take out pie and eat it then throw sausages at everyone

Foxy: *kiss chica, Freddy, and bonnie* I had to kiss one male, eww. *takes out pie and eats it* yum. Wait, FREE SAUSAGES *throws them all out*

All: hey!

Butterdude169

Foxy: steal Chicas cupcake  
mike: eat poisonous pie!  
freddy: do you love you hat?

Foxy: *takes toy chicas*

T chica: hey!

x-x-x-x-x-x

mike: what? Im not eating that

Imanol: in the pit you go!

Mike: NOOOO *falls in*

Imanol: that's all for now!

**LIKE, FAV, AND FOLLOW!**


	6. CHAP 4

**You are lucky there were like 20 dares already in 1 hour**

Imanol: we are back!

Mangle: already?

G Freddy: I hate my life.

Imanol: you don't have one.

G Freddy: we actually do.

Imanol: good to know. And we have… oh my god.

MlpPegasister3

Foxy: Kiss Chica for 10 minutes!  
Chica: Let him  
Bonnie: If you have a crush on anyone (you don't need to say who) then sing hug Freddy  
Freddy: Swap clothes with Toy Chica  
Toy Chica:  
Toy Bonnie: Take off any and all makeup that you're wearing  
Toy Freddy: Kiss BG!  
BG: Let him  
BB: Give away ALL your balloons!  
Mangle: Ask out every boy in the room, until one says yes. If no-one says yes, you know where she's going *evil smile*  
Goldie: Kiss who you like, if you don't like anyone, kiss every girl.  
Marionette: Cuddles for everyone!  
Endo: Tell us your secret! Who are you really?  
Mike, Jeremy and Fritz: Tell all the animatronics exactly how you feel about them.  
Purple guy: WAIT, WHEN DID HE GET HERE!

Freddy: oh god no!

Bonnie: um… Freddy *hugs Freddy*

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Foxy: *makes out for 10 minute in front of everyone* that's ten right?

Imanol: 1 hour

Chica: O_O

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Freddy: I ain't wearing a bra

Toy chica: save me.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Toy bonnie: um… *takes it off*

Chica: OH MY *barfs*

Freddy: what the *barfs*

Imanol: you look better.

Toy bonnie: *grabs him* that's it! Game is over! I'm going to stuff-

Superduke1000: oh *gorilla* no! *points shotgun at toy bonnie*

Toy bonnie: *drops him and walks away*

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Toy Freddy: kiss, Balloon Girl?

BG: *kisses Freddy*

T. Freddy: I hate him.

X-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x

Vincent: I'm still frieking sexy. LET'S EAT TOAST! *takes out a mountain of toast and eats it all in 5 minutes*

Imanol: how is he not fat yet?

Vincent: what?

Imanol: nothing.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

Mangle: will you go out with me?

Foxy: I have chica

Bonnie: nope

Golden Freddy: nope

Mangle: Vincent?

Vincent: yup

Mangle: *evil smile*

Imanol: into the pit!

Mangle: what!

Imanol: I said male animatronics not Vincent, you go too Vincent.

Vincent: *gets thrown in* my sexiness is gone.

Mangle: I can climb insta- *throws her head only* well crap.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

G Freddy: *kisses foxy*

Chica: *slaps Goldie*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Endo: well-

Scott: classified!

Endo: when did he get here? *points at Scott*

Imanol: I don't know actually…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mike: my favorite is toy chica, then again she tried to kill me yesterday

Jeremy: I say bonnie. She seems the nicest

Fritz: golden foxy

Imanol: he isn't real.

G foxy: hi

Imanol: O_O

Kapowpowpow

(If I may?)  
Freddy: I dare you to listen to "Baby" by Justin Bieber.  
Bonnie: I dare you to show an elderly couple how to use a computer.  
Foxy: I dare you to steal Chica's pizza.  
Chica: I dare you to attempt a guitar solo on Bonnie's new guitar.

Freddy: *listens* who would listen to this!?

Bonnie: *dancing* MY JAM!  
Imanol: this got awkward.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bonnie: *5 minutes later*

Elder: I know how to use this now

Imanol: quick.

X-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Foxy: *whispers* she has thousands, it will be easy *swipes one*

Chica: I'm missing one!

Foxy: oh boy.

Chica: Freddy!

Foxy: *hands one to Freddy* nice knowing you

Freddy: huh?

Chica: *has rolling pin in her hand*

Freddy: imp going to need to go to the hospital soon.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x—xx-

Chica: um…. *does a perfect solo*

Bonnie: do you practice?

Chica: in front of foxy. *smiles*

X-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-

Imanol: let's see… cool bean…

Cool beans

How about:  
(dare) Toy bonnie break your guitar on toy chica head  
(dare) DANCE SHADOW FREDDY DANCE  
(truth) Chica who do you really like?

Toy bonnie: I'm not

Imanol: THIS IS FAZBEARS *throws toy bonnie in the pit*

X-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-

Shadow Freddy: domorita ta ta ta ta tatatatatatatata DO THE HARLEM SHAKE

All: *harlem shake*

Imanol: did not expect this

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

chica: foxy *kisses on cheek*

foxy: *faints*

Imanol: he is sailing the seven seas!

King domino III

I dare all the animatronics to attack Marri's box.  
BB, give Foxy your balloons, and Mangle your sign. Then become Arnold Schwarzenegger and go into the terminator movies. Kill some people for me.

Animatronics: *get near box while scott and Imanol eat popcorn*

Puppet: zzzzzzz

Animatronics: *beat it up*

Puppet: HEY! *uppercuts them all at once*

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BB: *give them his balloons and sign and puts on glasses* IT'S TIME TO TERMINATE!

*two hours later*

BB: GET TO THA CHOPPAH!

Imanol: that was epic actually.

**Superduke1000**

Freddy: be MLG

bonnie: have so much SWAG that no one can stop you

Freddy: go in Afghanistan in a terrorist hideout and yells that they have no rights to live, let's see what happen

; watch me eat your cupcake*take the cupcake*

foxy: EVERYTHING!

BB: kiss the most ugly woman on earth

BB: *kisses* that was quick

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Foxy: I don't get it.

Imanol: me neither.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Superduke: let's eat *eats the cupcake*

Chica: it's poisonous

Superduke: *barfs*

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Freddy: MLG. 360 SWEG! FAZE, PIE, *1080 NO SCOPES FOXY* MLG! *goes to Afghanistan* RDY FOR MLG Freddy!? *NO SCOPES ALL OF THEM* MLG!

Imanol: ok…  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bonnie: MY SWAGINESS IS OVER 347689034716934817609834768934758934756234876358976356576536873489563489763894763589768934768934786

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Bonnie: NO ONE CAN STOP MY SWEG

Imanol: *punches bonnie in gut* your swaginess is -3460508

Bonnie: :(

**Two chapters in one day :D huh. Let's all thank Vincent for joining us, and Scott. You can dare them now. And me!**

Imanol: wait what?

Freddy: *randomly typing on his paper* Freddy is love, Freddy is life

**Like fav and follow**


	7. CHAP 4 AND A HALF (overlooked ones)

Imanol: I may have overlooked them.

Foxy: what?!

Redcaptain5

I dare Bonnie to listen to 10 hours of Dubstep!

I dare Foxy to go to Russia and try to kick Vladimir Putin in the face

I dare Freddy to fight with Chuck Norris

and finally, I dare Chica to participate in a kitchen reality show!

Bonnie: I like this *10 hours later* I need hearing aids

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Foxy: he is right here *kicks him*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freddy: fighting time

Chuck: *death stare*

Freddy: *deactivates*

X-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-

Chica: I rather go to the pit *slides in*

Imanol: *pulls her out* you are still needed for dares

Afriendnorfoe

Freddy I still hate you so be locked in a room for 5 min with angry and space core  
Chica I feel bad about eating your pizzas so have a pizza flavored cookie  
Foxy watch 11 min of foxy by gamerhangvideos

Foxy: *watches* this is too swag some

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

Chica: yay *eats*

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Freddy: W- *gets locked*

Freddy: oh god no!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: um…

Rockbrad

Truth BB are u MLG 420 Blaze it?  
Also I dare Freddy to stuff all of the night guard's children into a suit

BB: *puts on glasses* D3 L W1TH 1T

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-

Freddy: what!?

Mike: what!?

Jeremy: huh?!

Fritz: NOPE *tazes brad*

Brad: wut?

Freddy: I ain't a monster

**I overlooked them. But D3 l W1th 1t. :D**


	8. CHAP 5

Imanol: Hello again. I asked **grantzelemon** to borrow a bat oc (looks at a story called **lies for safety) **here is fang! Also I said you can dare scott, me and now FANG!

Fang: hello.

Freddy: he is awesome!

Chica: we are through

Foxy: *crushed*

T Freddy: meh.

T chica: I wanna kiss him!

Fang: huh?

T chica: nothing

Imanol: you can Compliment him later. Let's see the dares

Superduke1000

sorry,i lagge when i asked foxy dare:  
foxy: destroy,abselutely,EVERYTHING!  
golden: are you insane? :3  
scorpion: i d-wait,WHAT?!  
scorpion:hello :3  
all; fight your counter parts  
mike: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIGN THIS JOB?  
chica: eat both freddy hat  
freddy: hug slenderman  
:get rekt  
bonnie: beat shrek in a SWAG battle  
: meet snipars  
purple man: what the fuck are doign here?  
endo; u wot m8?

marrionette: steal freddy's doritos and mountain dew  
jeremy:taze everyone

foxy: …

imanol: ok….

Foxy: can I eat 30 burritos in 30 seconds instead?

Imanol: sure

Foxy: burritos! *munches them all in 5 seconds*

Imanol….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

golden: no im not, but he is *points at fang*

fang: HEY!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Scorpion: …

Imanol: what?

Freddy: um…

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Freddy: *huddles with animatronics* game plan, lets get 1 at a time, like rush in on one after another.

Toy animatronics: RDY TO GT RKT

Freddy: GO FOR MANGLE!

Old animatronics: *pin mangle and rip him to shreds* now T Freddy

T Freddy: IM GOING MLG!

*montage in 3…2…1*

T Freddy: MLG 360 NOSCOPE FAZE. SWAGINESS RJWERHGIOPU 79SERGUYW45YGERBHYW56N8UEHGBOHE5UOBERHVUS485B

Freddy: *punches him then rips him*

T bonnie and T chica: we surrender

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x

chica: *eats*

Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chica: BALD BALD BALD BALD

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freddy: *hugs*

SLENDERMAN:… *teleports away*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

all: who is it for?

Imanol: don't know…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bonnie: RDY FOR BONNIE  
Freddy: that's my cathprase

Shrek: MLG 3786389014762389076890234763489 SCOPE FAZE

Bonnie: MLG 23457013976340176930576890594565897Y6890567457689357689456893758962590734764576 NO SCOPE, FAZE, EPICNESS, SWAG BATTLE FTW.

Shrek: …

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

mike: I need the cash

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vincent: cause Freddy said so

Freddy: no I didn't

Vincent: I WANT MORE TOAST!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x

endo: I can't read what it says.

x-x-xs-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freddy: what doritos and mtn dew?

Imanol: *shrug*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x—xx-

Jeremy: *tazes everyone, even himself* mlg?

Imanol: no.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: lets read the next.

Squeakyhammer555

* smiles evily*

Freddy, could ya be a darling and push toy Freddy off of a cliff? He was a jerk in a FanFiction I just read.

Freddy: *pushes into Sparta pit* your welcome

Squeakyhammer: *takes out shotgun* YOU TOO! *knocks him in*

Freddy: YOU *gorilla*

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: its so funny. Next!

The grand potato

Dare:foxy to sing what does the fox say  
Truth:purple Guy to tell us why he killed the children  
Dare:Freddy golden and toy Freddy to give Mike Fritz and Jeramy lap dances  
Dare all:to watch trailer for fnaf3.

Foxy: Dog goes "woof"  
Cat goes "meow"  
Bird goes "tweet"  
And mouse goes "squeek"  
Cow goes "moo"  
Frog goes "croak"  
And the elephant goes "toot"  
Ducks say "quack"  
And fish go "blub"  
And the seal goes "ow ow ow"

But there's one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the fox say?

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"  
What the fox say?

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"  
What the fox say?

"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"  
What the fox say?

"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"  
What the fox say?

Big blue eyes  
Pointy nose  
Chasing mice  
And digging holes  
Tiny paws  
Up the hill  
Suddenly you're standing still

Your fur is red  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise  
But if you meet  
A friendly horse  
Will you communicate by  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?

What does the fox say?

"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"  
What the fox say?

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"  
What the fox say?

"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"  
What the fox say?

"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"  
What does the fox say?

The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know you're hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?

You're my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?  
(Wa-wa-way-do, wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do, wa-wa-way-do)  
Will we ever know? (Bay-budabud-dum-bam)  
I want to (Mama-dum-day-do) I want to, I want to know!  
(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)

Freddy: that was stupid

x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

vincent: game proves nothin

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: fnaf 3!?

All: *1 minute later*

Freddy: OMG WTF GHISRG(UG(ETUY VERGJOTY(UE%FT HRT(H  
bonnie T*34p 3iujg46890jhguio45g9rthb79bhrt08ghognoetihbp9684ujy

Chica: ….

All except bonnie and GF: *run to other side with cannons, weapons and stuff*

Freddy: fire! *all fire on them

Scott: did not expect this.

Imanol: HOLD THE PHONE GUY!

Scott: what?

Imanol: lets go with the dares.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

imanol: you all arent doing that.

All: *sigh*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x—x-x

Name:malissiakjbeatz  
DARE:freeeeddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...F*CK ALL OF ZE SeCurity guards!  
Truth:foxy are u a MLG BADA$$?  
Dare:BONNIE BECUM A BOY OR STAY A GIRl AND ASK ALL OF the boys this "CHu w0t m8?

Foxy: what?

x-x-x-x—x-x

bonnie: nope

x-x-x-x—xx-x-

Freddy: *gorilla* no!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

imanol: that's all for now

**I would like to thank grantzelemons for using his bat oc (kinda)**

**REMEMBER: YOU CAN DARE SCOTT, FANG , AND ME NOW.**


	9. no chap today

Sorry guys but there will be no chapter today because. I feel lazy and I wrote a chapter a day for I think almost a week now. Sorry :(


	10. darables

Imanol: I might need to clarify who needs to be dared. Here we go.

**Imanol**

**Freddy**

**Bonnie**

**Chica**

**Foxy**

**Golden Freddy**

**Endo**

**Fang**

**Toy Freddy**

**Toy bonnie**

**Toy chica**

**Mangle**

**Superduke1000**

**Kapowpowpow **

**Scott**

**Deadpool (lol)**

**Shrek (…)**

**Mario (XD)**

**Marionette**

**Probably afriendnorfoe**

**There so you don't get confused**


	11. chap 7 sneak peek :D

Imanol: and we are back with like… 50 dares O_O

All: WHAT?!

Imanol: you think I overdid it with limit

Jeremy: meh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Ra99

If you say so, then... *evil smile  
Imanol: I dare you to solve this problem : x(2x-1)/3(x1)/2.  
Mangle: I dare you to pop all BB's balloons.  
Vincent: I dare you to kill and stuff your own children *Mwahahahahahaha  
Marionette, BB, Golden Freddy: I dare you to dance Gagnam Style  
:)))))))

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**also im doing that because it sometimes it glitches due to something**

Imanol: hm… it equals… 5x/2 I think. (don't judge… im in 7th grade)

Mangle: I don't know.

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

mangle: kk *pops them all

BB: T_T

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vincent: I don't have any

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-

marionette: personally I don't like the song

G Freddy and BB: *smack him*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

ninjapirateform

I dare everyone to tell confess who they have feelings for. Everyone who doesn't have feeling for anyone is to thrown in a pit to fight. TO THE DEATH!

Chica: I dare you to not make pizza for one year.

Foxy: Act like a pirate from this chapter onward.

Mike: Wear a Freddy costume for 3 weeks.

Freddy: Play League Of Legends

Bonnie: Eat only carrots for one week.

Golden Freddy: Act like Santa and have people sit on you're lap and ask you for gifts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chica: *smacks him* NO!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x—x-x-

foxy: I have always been a pirate lassie.

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx—x-xx-x-

mike: *walks to pit*

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freddy: league of what?

Imanol: *shrug*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x

bonnie: *rides nope train*

G Freddy: Wait for me!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x

superduke1000

mike and fritz: MORTAL KOMBAT

jem: meet snipars

foxy: get m80s(mateys :P) and assault the puppet

scott: eat 2356965975070782345751238126974975843084543756234 doritos and drink 8390423657868578720371928686434750373948767475 mountain dew in one day

fang: are you a ripoff of foxy?

purple guy: kill yourself cuz everybody hates you

imanol: are the leader of the illuminati?

deadpool: ... what the f is my favorite hero doign in there?

freddy: do a WTF BOOOM!1!11!1

shrek: your fat

both chicas: eat your counterparts

all but not golden: defeat golden, golden cannot have nothing but the others can have snipers,doritos,mountain dew and sun glasses

BB: are you justin bieber

: why did gived you sexy *gorilla*? thats horrifing for the kids

: say hi to godzilla

bonnie: go in mario bros

mangle: do you love foxy? plz be honest

BG: replace BB and be the puppet master

freddy: be freddy fuck boy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

toy chica: some nasty guy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

chica: eat her?

Toy chica: nope

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

foxy: now I love no one. :(

Imanol: sad

Chica: *kisses*

x-x-x-x-x—xx-x—x-x—xx-

shrek: WHAT!? *super slaps superduke*

superduke: ow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

deadpool: …

Imanol: oh god. :/

xx-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x

fang: I ain't no rip off. I'm a frieking bat!

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Imanol: what you gonna do about it

Superduke: *takes out illuminati catching net*

Imanol: NOPE NOPE NOPE *rides nope train*

T chica: whats with nope trains today?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

scott: *slides into Sparta pit*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeremy: …

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

foxy: *takes out army of foxes* ATTACK

puppet: *emps all of them*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BB: no he is over there *puts on terminator glasses* let him die! *shotguns him*

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

foxy: WHAT THE *BOOM*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x—x

bonnie: rdy for bonnie Mario?

Mario: … *super stars her*

Bonnie: im a girl

Mario: …

x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

T. Freddy: hi Godzilla

Godzilla: *squishes*

x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-

mangle: nah im more of a Mengly girl

Freddy: ?

Mangle: Freddy x mangle

Freddy: O_O

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x

Imanol: this time we have KUDLEYFAN93

Kudleyfan93

Dares:

-I dare Freddy to call Chica "mommy" for the rest of the chapter...while wearing a diaper (Baby Boom reference :3)

-I dare Foxy and Mangle to pretend to be each other.

-I dare Goldie and Marionette to make out.

Truths:

-Mike, be honest...if you had to marry one of the animatronics, who would it be? And it can't be Toy Chica. (Lol)

-Toy Bonnie, why do you wear makeup? To feel pretty? o3o

-Everyone: I dare you to read my Baby Boom story. :3

Hope you like my weird questions. XD

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx—xx-x-x-

Imanol: reading your baby boom story is a dare…

Freddy: wait what?

*2 hours later*

Chica: aww. Im a mommy.

Freddy: … cute, yet, why me?! Your gonna get a stuffing!

Kudley: um… *runs away*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

Freddy: I ain't wearing a diaper or calling chica mommy.

Chica: *takes out rolling pin*

Freddy: *puts on diaper* mommy?

Others: haha

BB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA

Freddy: *slaps bb* shut up!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-

foxy: *static*

mangle: …

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

mike: I would marry…toy bonnie.

Toy Bonnie: wait. What?

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x


	12. AGAIN NO CHAP TODAY

**There is no chapter today because there is a school dance tonight and I don't have time to finish the chapters for ! and a and truth or dare. Sorry DX**


	13. OMG 4000

Imanol: guys. We did it.

Mangle: did what?

Imanol: you know

Marionette: no

Goldie: nope

Imanol: the story.

Mangle: which one.

**THE TRUTH OR DARE STORY YOU IDIOTS!**

T Bonnie: what do you mean?

Imanol: we reached.

Freddy: hm?

T Freddy: reached what?

Imanol: we reached .

Foxy: I want malk

Imanol: its milk.

Foxy: malk

Imanol: DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT?

Foxy: malk please.

Imanol: M-I-L- wait a minute. You watched the parody didn't you?

Foxy: malk.

Imanol: let me finish! We reached…

Chica: pizza heaven?

Imanol: LET ME *Goriilla* finish!

Bonnie: malk?

Imanol: we-

Shrek: BONUS SHREKS

Imanol: let me finish! We-

T Chica: where is carl?

Imanol: OMG *places tape over their mouths*

Goldie: *takes off all the tape* malk

Foxy: we want malk!

Freddy: malk!

All: MALK

Imanol: I was gonna say we-

**WE REACHED 4000+ VIEWS!**

Imanol: you stole my thunder! I wanted to say that!


	14. chap 7 (u killed me with dares)

Imanol: and we are back with like… 50 dares O_O

All: WHAT?!

Imanol: you think I overdid it with limit

Jeremy: meh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Ra99

If you say so, then... *evil smile  
Imanol: I dare you to solve this problem : x(2x-1)/3(x1)/2.  
Mangle: I dare you to pop all BB's balloons.  
Vincent: I dare you to kill and stuff your own children *Mwahahahahahaha  
Marionette, BB, Golden Freddy: I dare you to dance Gagnam Style  
:)))))))

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**also im doing that because it sometimes it glitches due to something**

Imanol: hm… it equals… 5x/2 I think. (don't judge… im in 7th grade)

Mangle: I don't know.

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

mangle: kk *pops them all

BB: T_T

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vincent: I don't have any

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-

marionette: personally I don't like the song

G Freddy and BB: *smack him*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

ninjapirateform

I dare everyone to tell confess who they have feelings for. Everyone who doesn't have feeling for anyone is to thrown in a pit to fight. TO THE DEATH!

Chica: I dare you to not make pizza for one year.

Foxy: Act like a pirate from this chapter onward.

Mike: Wear a Freddy costume for 3 weeks.

Freddy: Play League Of Legends

Bonnie: Eat only carrots for one week.

Golden Freddy: Act like Santa and have people sit on you're lap and ask you for gifts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chica: *smacks him* NO!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x—x-x-

foxy: I have always been a pirate lassie.

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx—x-xx-x-

mike: *walks to pit*

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freddy: league of what?

Imanol: *shrug*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x

bonnie: *rides nope train*

G Freddy: Wait for me!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x

superduke1000

mike and fritz: MORTAL KOMBAT

jem: meet snipars

foxy: get m80s(mateys :P) and assault the puppet

scott: eat 2356965975070782345751238126974975843084543756234 doritos and drink 8390423657868578720371928686434750373948767475 mountain dew in one day

fang: are you a ripoff of foxy?

purple guy: kill yourself cuz everybody hates you

imanol: are the leader of the illuminati?

deadpool: ... what the f is my favorite hero doign in there?

freddy: do a WTF BOOOM!1!11!1

shrek: your fat

both chicas: eat your counterparts

all but not golden: defeat golden, golden cannot have nothing but the others can have snipers,doritos,mountain dew and sun glasses

BB: are you justin bieber

: why did gived you sexy *gorilla*? thats horrifing for the kids

: say hi to godzilla

bonnie: go in mario bros

mangle: do you love foxy? plz be honest

BG: replace BB and be the puppet master

freddy: be freddy fuck boy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

toy chica: some nasty guy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

chica: eat her?

Toy chica: nope

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

foxy: now I love no one. :(

Imanol: sad

Chica: *kisses* I always loved you

Foxy: *whispers* SCORE!

x-x-x-x-x—xx-x—x-x—xx-

shrek: WHAT!? *super slaps superduke*

superduke: ow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

deadpool: …

Imanol: oh god. :/

xx-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x

fang: I ain't no rip off. I'm a frieking bat!

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Imanol: what you gonna do about it

Superduke: *takes out illuminati catching net*

Imanol: NOPE NOPE NOPE *rides nope train*

T chica: whats with nope trains today?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

scott: *slides into Sparta pit*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeremy: …

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

foxy: *takes out army of foxes* ATTACK

puppet: *emps all of them*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BB: no he is over there *puts on terminator glasses* let him die! *shotguns him*

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

foxy: WHAT THE *BOOM*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x—x

bonnie: rdy for bonnie Mario?

Mario: … *super stars her*

Bonnie: im a girl

Mario: …

x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

T. Freddy: hi Godzilla

Godzilla: *squishes*

x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-

mangle: nah im more of a Mengly girl

Freddy: ?

Mangle: Freddy x mangle

Freddy: O_O

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x

Imanol: this time we have KUDLEYFAN93

Kudleyfan93

Dares:

-I dare Freddy to call Chica "mommy" for the rest of the chapter...while wearing a diaper (Baby Boom reference :3)

-I dare Foxy and Mangle to pretend to be each other.

-I dare Goldie and Marionette to make out.

Truths:

-Mike, be honest...if you had to marry one of the animatronics, who would it be? And it can't be Toy Chica. (Lol)

-Toy Bonnie, why do you wear makeup? To feel pretty? o3o

-Everyone: I dare you to read my Baby Boom story. :3

Hope you like my weird questions. XD

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx—xx-x-x-

Imanol: reading your baby boom story is a dare…

Freddy: wait what?

*2 hours later*

Chica: aww. Im a mommy.

Freddy: … cute, yet, why me?! Your gonna get a stuffing!

Kudley: um… *runs away*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

Freddy: I ain't wearing a diaper or calling chica mommy.

Chica: *takes out rolling pin*

Freddy: *puts on diaper* mommy?

Others: haha

BB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA

Freddy: *slaps bb* shut up!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-

foxy: *static*

mangle: …

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

mike: I would marry…toy bonnie.

Toy Bonnie: wait. What?

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

marionette: if you say so! *grabs G Freddy and makes out with her* (yes! G Freddy is a girl in this)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx-

toy Bonnie: how many people said this was make-up?

Imanol: like 198,542 people. I think

Toy Bonnie:…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: heres the next ones

Marked jewel

Dare: everyone play FNaF 1 and FNaF 2

x-x-x-x—x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freddy: *sees his jumpscare* mommy!

Chica: I only made it to night 3 in fnaf 1 and night 8 in fnaf 2

Imanol: there is a night 8?

Chica: glitch

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x—x

Imanol: next! Actually honestly im out *walks out of door*

Mike: I call host!

Jeremy: I should!

Fritz: *grabs envelopes* not if I have the envelopes

**Too bad you three. Imanol is staying *tps him in***

Imanol: *gorilla* you! *Gorrilla* you. Ok?

Imanol:next one

Imanol: next one is from Jason murderday

Dares:Innoal add my oc in  
G Freddy:make out with the puppet as I like to call him music bitch

Puppet:let gf make out with u

Bonnie: make out with mike  
Mike:let her and be the terminator and kill every body except me and Bonnie and gf  
Scott:go #### yourself because of not releasing fnaf 3

Imanol: I don't know your oc. ALSO IT IS IMANOL! NOT IMONAL NOT INNOAL honestly how did you get that?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

G Freddy: *makes out*

Bonnie: makes out with mike

Mike: I aint doing that dare! *slides to pit*

-xx—x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Scott: just be patient!

xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Imanol: next one is form Mario again

Foxy: groan

foxy:(fixes you up and screws a robotic parrot onto your left shoulder and hands you a mirror) what do you think?  
mike:i dare you to look at moxy fan art moxymikefoxy and I dare you to kick purple douchbag in the nuts  
foxy again:same as mike

Foxy: again?

Mike: kk. *kicks him in his groin*

Vincent: owwie!

Foxy: *kicks Vincent*

Vincent: I hate you all!

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Imanol: next one is from kudleyfan93 but is not a dare

*Sonic the Hedgehogs my way out of the story* YOU CANNOT STUFF ME!

(Lol, thanks for doing my dares/truths. This was a blast to read xD )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x

Imanol: next one is from superduke.

*Takes out shotgun to protect me and the other human from beign stuffed*

BB:are you the illuminati? your nose is a triangle*take mario power start and illuminati catching net*

Bb: O_O *runs*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: next one is from draognsniper35

dare : mike to play to impossible game.

dare: mangle to sing die young to :

freddy to give fritz,jeremy a nut shot.

dare:BB to do toy bonnie make :

bonnie to dress as a french maid for one 3hrs .

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: sorry but screw this

Mike: *play impossible game* I hate you!

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x

imanol: next one is from Kapowpowpow

Bonnie or you a girl or a guy? In my book you're a dude...but hey, I could be wrong.  
Alright...Shrek: I dare you to tell Toy Bonnie the Shrek is love, Shrek is life story. Now that'll be priceless.  
Toy Chica: I dare you to cat fight with Chica.  
Bonnie: I dare you to manly rip off you ears...cause, who wouldn't want to see that?  
Imanol: Just record this all. And you'll be a millionaire. $$$

x-x-x—xx

Bonnie: *shrug*

x-x-x-x-x-

shrek: *1 hr later*

T Bonnie: O_O

x-x-x-x-

toy Chica: *cat fight*

all: cat fight cat fight cat fight!

Toy Chica: *kisses Imanol*

Imanol: what?  
x-x-xx-x-x-

Bonnie: no

Imanol: NO!

xx-x-x—x-x-

Imanol: no

x—x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: next-

**You will do the dare! I wanna be rich :D**

Bonnie: *pulls ears off* oh *gorilla*

Imanol: *records* haha

x—x-xx-x-x-

Imanol: next one is from Sir digital!

DARES:  
Foxy: Listen to LOL Limewire for 10 HOURS STRAIGHT!  
Both Chicas: DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!  
Mike: Become the biggest douche you can ever be!  
Mangle: Act like spiderman  
Both Freddies: Wear underwear on your heads and fight on a thin wooden board over the pit!  
Imanol: Lock me in a steel cage so i can safetly shock anyone at anytime with a stun gun for my amusement, because i'm that evil :3  
Mike, Vincent, and Jeremy: Make sure no one tries to kill me while i shock them, i will pay you all handsomely (with shocks, lol, don't tell them i said that :3)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Foxy: *listens* what the *gorilla*

Chica: *does chicken dance*

Mike: I ANNA WIRFAMEFE FJEVOD FNBIET DVCBGT$HTB

xx—x-x-x-x-x-

mangle *spiderman song plays*

x-x-x-x-

Freddy: *hits him with one finger* eas- *falls in*

x-x-x-x-x-x

imanol: *locks him in*

x-x-x-x-x—x

mike, Vincent, and Jeremy: *2 hours later* lets have it.

Sir: *shocks them*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: next one is from hamster.

I dare:  
Foxy to walk in public for an hour  
Toy Chica to yell insanely at Mangle  
Marionette to kill Freddy, then revive him, then kill him again, and revive him  
Scott (truth) is FNAF 3 going to be released in the next 3 days?  
Imanol (back to dares) kill yourself. Please.  
Marionette to revive Imanol while balancing 20 of Chica's pizzas on his hands  
Vincent to throw a cookie at Mike

x-x—x-x

Foxy: no *throws himself into the pit*

Scott: maybe.

Imanol: no!

Marion: *balances 789024578437 pizzas*

x-x-x-xx-x-

Imanol: um. Next one is from beast.

**Im getting lazy wtiing their full names XD**

Dares:  
Toy Chica: Kiss my client, BRRROOOOOOOOOOCK LESSSSNAAAAAAAR!  
Toy Bonnie: Hug the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose.  
Endoskeleton: To turn into an Exoskeleton.  
Foxy: To go one on one with The Undertaker.  
Mangle: Wear a ghost mask.  
Chica: Kiss Roman Reigns.  
Golden Freddy: To walk one metre.  
Freddy and Toy Freddy: Survive an endless wave of zombies on the map Der Riese.  
Truths:  
Scott: What is the name of the gold bunny animatronic in FNAF 3?

x-x-x-x-

toy Chica: *walks to pit*

-x-x-x-x-

Toy Bonnie: *slides in there*

x-x-x-x

endo: *turns to exo and attaches to Imanol*

Imanol: weee! *super jumps*

x-x-x-xx-

G Freddy: *walks*

xx-xx-x-

Scott: springtrap.

x-x-x—

Imanol: that's all for now

**Pain to write this entire thing for me Xo**


	15. Chap 8

Imanol: was gone for like a week. Only 10 to 20 questions/dares. Also I can bend now

**You're a bender harry**

Mangle: …

Dare:all:listen to Fk You by lily Allen  
Freddy:THIS IS STILL FAZBEARS*kicks Freddy in da pit*  
Here Imanol become the avatar (you now can earth/metal water/blood fire/lighting and air

Freddy: nu!

x-x-x—x

all: no!

x-x-x-x-

Imanol: next one is from senpai rekt

Freddy: Smoke some dank kush m8 and then preform for kids.  
Chica: Make some cupcake flavored pizza and a pizza flavored cupcake and eat it euphorically.  
Scott: Reveal your secrets. I have a knife and an EMP. I have locked you in a room. Tell the world how you do it.  
Bonnie: Buy the new DankSniper guitar and play it. It makes real sniper sounds with each strum :D!  
Foxy: Get rekt, you're my least favorite :(  
Toy Bonnie: Learn Russian and then sing me the song of my mother's people.  
Toy Chica: Learn Italian and sing me the song of my father's people, using cupcakes as drums.  
Toy Freddy: Take off your tophat, put on a fedora and become xXx_EUPHORIAGOD_xXx  
Mangle: Make a TV show with you in a spiderman costume.  
Vincent: Fight me 1v1 snipers only for all the weed.  
Imanol: Write a fanfic with you and your choice of animatronic ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )  
BB: Give me a green balloon with ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ) on it.  
Shadows: stop sp00king me in the night pls

Imanol: challenge accepted. Author. Its for you

**FINE YOU BUTTHOLES. ILL WRITE AN ACTUAL FAN FIC. ALSO I RATHER BE PAIRED WITH T Bonnie.**

T Bonnie: O_O

X-x-x-x—x-x—

Shadows: *shrug*

x-x-xx-x-x-

scott: im not a robot and the knife is only made of paper. Really thin paper.

Senpai rekt: *walks away hand up*

x-x-x-x-xx-xx

Imanol: Screw the others. Next one is from kudley93! YAY

**Horray kudley!**

Mike: I want to shine ;-;

x-x-x-x-xx-

Wow that was a long chapter :O ...niiiiice! XD

Anyways, I've got some more truths and dares (hope that's okay):

Dare: Everybody has to watch Smile HD (look it up) without gagging or vomiting. :3

Truth: Foxy, what is your opinion on all of your fangirls/fanboys (including all of the...ahem...art they make of you)?

**Im actually scared to look at it at all kudley ;-:**

Imanol: Lol haha

**Um… I watched it… Don't look at it**

Imanol: *watches it* OMG WHAT THE *gorilla* NO OH GOD PLEASE NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**TOLD YOU**

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

Foxy: I hate the pics. Some of them make me look like a girl. Which is *gorilla* weird

x-xx-x-x-x-xx

Imanol: next one is from wait. What?! Im not mentioning his name

Since mine didn't work last time cause maybe they were too friendly let me go a different route..  
To everyone except Imanol: KILL IMANOL, then bring him back to life, THEN STUFF HIM IN THE MUSIC BOX, let it wind give him cheese...  
NOT BEFORE SOMEONE TAKES THE CHEESE AWAY FROM HIM!  
Chica: And it was Cheddar Cheese.  
BB: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Freddy: I need a new life.

All: *walk toward Imanol*

Imanol: I have a immunity potato!

***grabs it***

Imanol: oh *gets killed*

***revives as angel sounds play***

Imanol: no!

Marionette: *stuffs him in his box*

Imanol: *winds and pops up*

Chica: cheddar cheese?! *tackles Imanol*

Imanol: ow!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Freddy: *eats him* yum

**:D**

Imanol: yay!

xx-x-x-x-

Imanol: next one is from Shark lord

Question: For everyone except Vincent. What would you do if you hear this coming from a grown adult," It's been fun but I've got to go. I got a date with a six year old boy"?

Foxy and Mangle have you wondered why only you two have sharp teeth while everyone else has regular teeth?  
Dare: I dare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy to watch Freddy's Spaghettiria by smg4 and comment on it.

x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: weird

Shrek: id slap him

Deadpool: cut him to a zillion pieces

Freddy: say. Gkherio gefuphn uiohoftghuigthotunh

Others: same

x—x-x-x-

Foxy: I don't know

Mangle: well, we are pirates. Also, foxes naturally have sharp teeth everyone else here is impossible to decipher.

Imanol: smart *gorilla*

x-x-x-x-x-

old a: no! *runs to pit*

x-x-x-x-x-x

Yay.  
Dares: All: Read my Here we go again story.  
Foxy: Make out with Mangle. If Chica says anything I will Shotgun her. Neither Mangle or Foxy can go into the pit to deny, I stole it for this dare.  
Golden Freddy: Fly around as a head.  
Marionette: Take off your mask.  
ALL: You must admit who you like. If you don't, I will shotgun you. After that, I will revive you, and this will repeat.  
Truth:  
Foxy: What is your deal with flashlights?  
BB: What is your deal with Flashlights?  
Marionette: Why do you like that music box so much?

x-x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: no reading in this!

Others: …

x-x-x-x-x-x

all: *runs to pit*

x-x-x—x-x

gf: *flies around * whee!

x-x-x-x-x

Foxy: they hurt my eyes

x-x-x-x

BB: I just help Foxy.

x-x-x-x-x

marionette: its cool. My jam!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: next one is from dragonspinner35

dare:mike to do the tango with freddy as his partner I also dare vincent to give me his soul truth: scott is it true that you have copy of fnaf 3 on you right now . and bonnie i got u gift (new guitar)

x-x-x-x

mike: no

Freddy: *grabs mike and does the tango with him*

x-x-x-x-x

Vincent: *gives soul*

x-x-x-x-x-x

scott: um *sweats* no!

imanol: get him!

***Takes the copy out* thanks scott!**

Imanol: you son of a *gorilla*

x-x-x-x-x

Bonnie: yay X)

x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: next one is from markedjewel

Dare: Foxy kiss all the girls and say "I regret everything!"  
Dare: Freddy,Golden Freddy,and Toy Freddy play a paint ball fight :D

x-x-x-x-x

Foxy: *kisses them all* I regret everything *and mutters* but not Chica.

x-x-x—x

Imanol: lets add shadow Freddy.

x-x-x-x-

_**2 hours later**_

Imanol: slowest fight ever!

x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: next one is from deadlycat44

Everyone: I dare you to play GF (all on 20) mode on fnaf2 and whoever survives the least amount of time has to do Gangnam style.  
Foxy: do what does the foxy say. And p.s swigitty, swooty, your coming for tat booty  
Freddy:you are like winne the boo the creepy version of winne the poo  
Bonnie:do you like Bumper Carz?  
Mike: what video game would you be in,Call of duty Advanced Warfare or Minecraft?  
Toy Freddy: Get America's billion's back XD

X-x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: *puts mlg glasses* CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

Others: same.

_**After**_

Imanol: won!

Freddy: 5 am

Mangle: 12 am

Foxy: 12 am

T Freddy: 4 am

Others: won!

Scott: I lost my own game ;-; 2 seconds in. lost

Imanol: do it scott!

Scott: *does fnaf style*

x-x-x-x-x-x

Foxy: no *runs away*

x-x-x-x-x

Freddy: p-p

x-x-x-x-x

Bonnie: *bumps into everyone* woosh! Bumper cars!

x-x-x-x-x

mike advanced warfare!

x-x-x-x-x

t Freddy: *collapses into pit*

x-x-x-x-x

Imanol: next one is from patch the pirate cat

PatchThePirateCat  
Toy B:are ya a boy or a girl?  
Mangle:kiss foxy for 2625266 hours :) I love the foxy x mangle  
Toy F:are you...HA! GAAAAAAY!?  
Foxy,mangle,Bonnie,T.b:kill,kiss,bury alive who?  
All original gang:kill your counterparts except mangle :3 but torture T.B,BB,MARII aka MARIONETTE,T.F,T.C,BG and if ya hurt mangle you are shocked 24/7

Xx-x-x-x-x

Toy b: boy

Bonnie: still strange that im a girl

x-x-x-x-x

mangle: *does*

Foxy: *whimpering* help me Chica.

Chica: *gets on mangle and starts to break him more*

x-x-x-x-

toy F: im not!

x-x-x-x-x

Foxy: kill everyone and bury them except Chica, I love her

Mangle: none

Bonnie: kill Foxy. Bury Chica, and kiss Freddy.

T Bonnie: same but kiss t Chica.

x-x-x-x

**u aint doing the last dare**

all: aww.

x-x-x-x

Imanol: next one is from super duke. Again.

Others: *groan*

doritos ge rekt

shrek: fat,fat,fat

deadpool: how did you defeated taskmaster?

TC:ultimate cat fight

foxy: sing what does the fox say

BB:team up with me on the 3000000 vs 2 challenge

bonnnie: rip off yo face

freddy: MLGiffication

TF: explode

master hand: what the hell?

TB: kiss TF 20 times

mangle: *give you a parrot*

guards: play five nights at freddy's 1 or 2

endo: piss off the police

golden freddy: why yu teleport?

x-x-x-x-x-x

shrek hey!

x-x-x-x

deadpool: wits and money!  
x-x-x-x-x

TC: *tackles Chica*

x-x-x-x

Foxy: NO!

x-x-x-x

BB: *takes out 3000000 bbs*

Superduke: *grabs a shotgun and Imanol*

Imanol: wait. What?

Duke: *shotguns dem all*

X-x-x

Bonnie: no

x-x-x-x-x-

TF *explodes*

x-x—xx

TB: no

X=-x—x-x-x

Imanol: screw it. You passed the limit duke. TMDAQ

**?**

Imanol: too many dares and questions.

x-x-x-x

Imanol: next one is from Foxy x Chica. And aparrently reviewed 3 times.

Foxy x Chica

I dare foxy AND chica to go into a room for 15 mins. and then pashonaly kiss!  
I dare Mangle to kiss Foxy  
I dare toy Chica to slap mangle for kissing foxy  
I dare everyone to say their crushes and then only the boys kiss their crush

Foxy x Chica

opps on the first one I thought that mangle and foxy were dating but now I read more of it and now I know that they aren't Sorry! lol

Foxy x Chica

I dare foxy to break up with mangle and go out with chica and kiss chica *grabs popcorn* this is gonna be good lol

x-x—x

Chica: *does it*

x-x—x

mangle: Chica almost killed me last time

x-x-x-x

toy Chica: *slaps*

x-x—xx

all: no!

x-x—x

Imanol: next one is from… from… oh wait. No more dare ;.;

**See you next time. Good bye. **

**Seriously kudley. Smile hd is horrifying **

**Imanol: and?**

**Shut up!**


	16. authors note Q and a

**Um a little authors note: I made another story called Q and a with the animatronics and I recommend you read it. Plz?**


	17. HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE

Imanol: OMG HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE HPYE

Mangle: *slaps* what's the hype?

**Fnaf 3 is coming out in 5…**

Freddy: 5 what?

**That's the problem. It said 5… only**

All: **NJ UYFBUIO HR59U0DFYN UH90FTB B ERA U NN MHBNDFHI0BW45JI0MVFIK90BRTMJI0 IK9-B8 HI4GT RFG JIOBV4TNHY89V4TNY89UH9RVNJY8 U9HN8R4GT BUH8D VT5NY89 VF UH8HI BH BYIPEGZ BYIPGE BUWE 4G BYILSEZ BYIPE BYP 7H- 79P RG 79- 7- RTH U9P FTH RTH UP THPJEUI9HDFUIREHA79WREHG80ERBGERY80BV EUFBNG8UERN GUI0DGH7805E GNSUODFBGER8G8ERHEFUIH7TH8ER H**


	18. chap 9

Imanol: hello people. And we have more dares. And um… 6 new people

Springtrap: hello

P BB: hehe

P F: potato

P C: im hungry

All: when can we stop?

Imanol: *bends them into a cube* shut up…

Shrek: I aint metal…

x-x-x-x-x

Rockbrad

Shrek wtf is a sanic  
Scott: are you a wizard  
All:*gorilla* her right in the *pussy cat*  
Dead pool: are you dead... In a pool?  
Purple guy: y u purple m8 say y oar we 1v1 rust m8  
Author: why y do dis to dem?

x-x-x-x

**what?! What did I do? Also. I said mild dares. Like no lemon and stuff! (zillion !)**

x-x-xx

deadpool: …

X-X-X-X-X

Shrek: a sanic is sonic. But spelled wrong. Also, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SSSWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP!

x-x-x-x-x

Scott: and?

x-x-x-x

purple guy: …

x-x-x-x

Imanol: ok… next one is from Foulerglint60

Security guards will be able to burn Imanol houses with the lemons that are natural grown from trees.  
Dare all: to do wipe-out, courses all of them loser has to dance to nyan cat for ten hours without any break and cant stop at all but never run out of breath.  
Glados: no not the neuron toxin  
deadpool: your weakness is now apples  
"all humans dies from neuron toxin"

x-x-x-x

**screw all of them except the glados and deadpool XD**

deadpool: ok…

x-x-x-x

Glados: get rekt!

Imanol: aw *gorilla*

Scott: *runs*

X-x-x-x-x

Imanol: phew. That took a-

Glados: *gorilla* you all!

Imanol: next one is from Storyhunter319

Deadpool: sensei deadpoo,l are you hear to teach them the art of the 4th wall break?

Imanol: somebody wants to see you *shows leonidas from 300* leonidas: THIS...IS ...SPARRRRTA!

All animatronics: play fnaf2 *5 hours later* what are your thoughts of your performance?

x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x

deadpool: I can but no.

**um… ok**

x-x-x-x

Imanol: who in the what to the what in the *gorilla*

Leonidas: THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

x-x-x-x-x

all: no!

x-x-x

Imanol: next one is from a guest…

All except foxy: play Minecraft,terraria, and Mk for 20 hours each  
Foxy:listen to you are a pirate music song 50 times.  
Fan: Who are you really?  
Golden bonnie: Add yourself into the story.  
Everyone: Kill toy chica! Scott why did u add that demon?!  
Mangle: You seem to be flirting with everybody. I dare you to date your second head  
Everyone: Push imanol and TC into the pit  
Golden Freddy: Make out with shadow Freddy!  
Marrionette,foxy,mangle,and withered bonnie: :D be awesome **ill just delete this..**  
Vincent/purple man: I dare u to go up to marionette and say,"YOU CAN'T"  
Scott: In the third game, is marrionnette inside golden bonnie?  
Marionette:Where's ur twin brother, the second marionette  
All: Play five nights at f***boy's all the way through.  
BB: Since u like helping foxy so much, give ur ballons to foxy.  
Mike: You seem acquainted with those doors. Play fnaf all the way through without using any doors.  
Author: Add golden bonnie and the fan.

X-x-x-x

All: no

x-x—x

fan: I am tha fan. Deal with it *puts mlg glasses on*

x-x-x-x

Foxy: *does* really…

x-x-x

Springtrap: its not golden Bonnie, its Springtrap!

x-x-x-x

All: im not.

Scott: Bb doesn't even hurt you!

x-x-x

mangle: um… no!

Mangles head: nope…

x-x-x

Imanol: what O_O

T Chica: O_O

All: get them!

**About 58734897634801y hours later**

All: get in!

Imanol: *picks them up* THIS IS FAZBEARS! *throws them all in*

x-x-x

G Freddy: *does*

S Freddy: *muffled* save me…

Purple guy: u cant!

X-x-x

Purple guy: YOU CANT!

x-x-x-x

Scott: no…

**Literally… no**

x-x-x

marionette: what?

x-x-x

all: *play on night xxx*

BB: I win!

Others: its impossible

_Rpg Freddy: its not over yet_

_Rpg Bonnie: ready for Freddy_

_Rpg Chica: S-s-suck my hot bird *gorilla* _

_RPG Foxy: u want m8_

BB: what?

Imanol: this part is impossible

Bb: rly… *does a successful back-up bash on RPG Freddy and RPG Foxy*

Imanol: HOLY *gorilla*

RPG BONNIE: *backup bashes w Freddy*

BB: OH *gorilla* NO! *kills Bonnie with a Fazbear combo*

Imanol: what?!

Foxy: you have to kill Chica *RPG Chica kills all 6 of them*

BB: I only have Chica… *revives all of them*

RPG Bonnie: *kills Freddy*

BB: *uses bonnies backup bash but fails* oh crap *uses mangles one shot bolt and killed Bonnie* RTVU G45R W45FGHD RVGYIHI9PRFT UH9 J8-890 UH90BTVBG

Imanol: omg!

x—xx

BB: ok… *gives it to him*

Foxy: *floats away*

x-x-x-x

mike: *does and wins up to 20/20/20/20* oh well…

x—x

**just did. And the phantoms. *Foxy appears* HOWERTbg uigei0vh8rgterg45toe5 8g7956 g8tuib h y5ih45ort5iongtui0bygrgtnbui3brgnyi0vrf4yvr4g5 gtuj9bgt5uj90 gnitnfg ntvfhi5t hcrgbnrgt897 hyv5un rfy8gh brt**

Imanol: what the freak happened?

x-x-x-x

Imanol: well… he is gone for a bit.

Beastincarnate

Dares:  
Toy Chica: Kiss Fang. (You said you wanted to back in Chapter 8)  
BB: Compare your fatness with Big Show.  
Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy: Fight the Wyatt Family.  
Bonnie: Kiss Springtrap.  
Toy Bonnie: Watch Bonnie kiss Springtrap with a sad look on your face.  
Purple Guy: Try to get out of the Springtrap suit.  
Chica: Squirt pizza sauce all over your face.

Truths:  
Scott Cawthon: Is there going to be a FNAF 4?  
Phantom Bonnie: Y U NO EXIST?

x-x-x-x

toy Chica: um… no!

x-x-x

BB: who?

x-x-x-x

freddy's: ?

x-x-x

Bonnie: no! *springtrap kisses her*

x-x-x

T Bonnie: *slaps springtrap*

x-x-x

purple guy: we are separate…

x-x-x

Chica: *does and licks it with her tounge*

x-x-x

Scott: gjrt-89ht49nhe579 h

Imanol: a yes?

x-x-x

Phantoms: because there is springtrap…

**Im back… also, I can add her**

Phantom Bonnie: hello!

Imanol: seriously. That's all for now!? NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I wanted moar torture… 

**Im scared… anyways like fave follow**

**If you are wondering, I may update less. Because I have my q/a which no one is reading. My new one. Which is called the awakening (I have no words to call it)**

**So thanks! LIKE FAVE FOLLOW 3**


	19. YA MISS ME M8s

**HELLO PEOPLE did ya miss me?**

Imanol: FINALLY! You're here! What took so long?

**Got kicked from computer and I got a laptop :D**

Imanol: :/

**I am back my bros**

Foxy: …

Others: …

**What?**

All: we hate you…


End file.
